With the prevalence of video enabled cameras, high quality consumer video recorders and the closing gap between professional quality and consumer quality video production equipment, more and more users are looking for ways to produce their own versions of video that captures important events and occasions.
While the equipment enables professional quality recording of video and audio, the ability to handle the equipment professionally and to script and produce professional looking video requires more than good equipment. Know how is needed.
Another feature of professional quality videos is the ability to capture events from many different angle involving multiple cameras and often multiple operators.
Generally scripts that outline how an event or occasion should be shot are produced on-the-fly or remain the intellectual property of professional video producers, thereby limiting the opportunity for non professional users to produce good quality video.
Also when a script is produced it often needs to be modified based on the resources available to shoot the event. For example having two cameras to shoot an event has more limitations than a four camera shoot where events happen in real time and cannot be staged or reproduced, as in the case of a newly married couple saying “I Do”.
The know how to produce clever, interesting and professional looking video is available but to date it has not been placed in an automated system that allows a script to be generated from a master script template that takes into consideration the various known factors involved with capturing an important event or occasion and then modified for use with a known number of camera's, operators and other resources.
The described invention is designed to address these issues.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages or provide a useful alternative.